bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bob and Larry Sing the 70s/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Bob and Larry Sing the 70's. Transcript before Funky Town Bob: Well, we're here everyone. The 70's night at the roller rink. Larry: Alright! Let's go in and find Jimmy Gourd. Junior: Yeah! I'm so glad he planned this! Jimmy: Oh there you are my groovy veggie friends! Welcome! (All the Veggies say hi to Jimmy) Bob: Oh hi, Jimmy. I've heard you been spending a lot of time here since the whole "Jiggle" episode. Jimmy: Yeah it's true, Bob. I've come to realize that I'm a rare breed of Disco Veggie. Larry: On the Bisco whatie? Mr. Lunt: You know? A vegetable that puts everything in its place? This go here. This go there. Get it? Jimmy: No. Dis-co. You know? Popular dance music characterized by hypnotic rhythm, repetitive lyrics and electronically produced sounds. Everyone: Oh. Bob: Oh boy. Jimmy: Yep. For me this place feels like coming home. Junior: Wow! You wanna live here? Are you talking about move in? Jimmy: Actually, I am. Strap on your skates, everyone! I'm taking you to Funky Town! after Funky Town Bob: Gee, it sure is nice to have screens on the wall with lyrics so you can sing along while you skate. Larry: Whoo-hoo! Look at me! I'm flying! Mr. Lunt: Hey look at me. I'm falling. Again. Archiblad Asparagus: Oh dear! It's so crowded out here with all those kids. Do you recommend double knotting your laces? Junior: Hey! Look at the screen! I know this one! Pa grape: Oh boy. Here we go again. Junior: Come on, everyone! Do the Loco-Motion with me! after The Loco-Motion Pa Grape: Oh man. I think I've pulled something. Mr. Lunt: I think it was my hair. Archibald Asparagus: Did everyone see me jump up and jump back? Oh yes, I think I've got the knack. Bob: Well, I sure don't. I was falling all over the place. I really need somthing to lean on. Larry: Don't worry, Bob. You can always lean on me. after Lean on Me Mr. Nezzer: Man oh man. Rollerskating is hard work. Larry: Nah. I'll tell you what's hard work. My new part-time job. Junior: You got a new job?! Where you working? Larry: At the car wash. Everyone: Oooh. after Car Wash Junior: Gee, Larry. Having a job sounds like fun. Pa Grape: Hey I have a job. I-uh. Uh what do I do again? Mr. Lunt: Nothing. Larry: Nada. Mr. Lunt: Zilch. Pa Grape: Really? Well, it's exhausting just the same. Mr. Nezzer: Well, I did something once. The best job all I ever had was old Proud Mary. Just a-rolling down the river. after Proud Mary Pa Grape: Uh, speaking of rolling, I could really use a break. Jimmy: Well you're in luck, cause it's time for The Groovy Guest of the Week. Archibald Asparagus: Oh goody! Announcer: Please clear the skating floor, Folks. In order to welcome our special guests: Boyz in the Sink! after Jesus is Just Alright Archibald Asparagus: So? "Just Alright?" Mr. Lunt: In 70's lingo that means "Just right." Junior: Yeah! Just perfectly right. 'Cause Jesus is the best friend you could ever have! after You Are The Sunshine of My Life Philipe Pea: Woah-ho-ho! We are ze LFL, La Pea Sai, no? Jean-Claude Pea: Oui, oui. That's right, Philipe. Archibald Asparagus: (sobs, sniffs) Junior: Why are you crying, Archie? Archibald Asparagus: Oh I was just thinking of something that once brought a little sunshine to my life: Susie. Bob: Uh, Susie? Archibald Asparagus: Yes, Susie. My pet rock. Junior: Your pet rock? Archibald Asparagus: Yes. What great times we had! Rocks were all the rage, you know. Especially the crocodile rock. Junior: Did he say the Crocodile Rock? Archibald Asparagus: Oh, it all seems just like yesterday. after Crocodile Rock Jimmy: Woah-ho. Hey everybody, the lion song is next. Mr. Lunt: First crocodiles, now lions? What are we, at the zoo? after The Lion Sleeps Tonight Pa Grape: You know. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this rollerskating. Hey look at me. Larry: Its like riding a bike really. Except for no bell and no little basket. Mr. Lunt: And you can't pop a wheelie. Archibald Asparagus: I just did. Nope, scratch that. Bob: You know. It has been pretty fun. Pa Grape: Pretty fun? You young people. Life is a gift. And we gotta celebrate. after I Just Want To Celebrate Bob: Well this turned out to be great afternoon. Right, Junior? Junior: Yeah! Everyone's skating and singing together. Hey wouldn't it be slamming if we got the whole world to sing together? after I'd Like to Teach the World To Sing Bob: Well everyone, it's almost time to go. Jimmy: Gee, guys. I'm so glad you guys came and spent the groovy day with me. Larry: Aw! That's what friends are for, Jimmy. Bob: That's right, Larry. And the Bible says that all of God's children should love each other just like one big family. Junior: Everybody? Larry: Everybody. Mr. Lunt: Totto. Pa Grape: Eh. The opposite of Zilch. Junior: Wow! That's a big family. Bob: It sure is. during the end of We are Family Junior: Aw! Is it really time to go? This was fun! Hey Bob, would you give me a ride home? Pa Grape: I think that's enough skating. My dogs are barking. Mr. Lunt: You brought dogs to the skating rink? Pa Grape: It's a euphemism. Means feet. Mr. Lunt: You brought feet to the skating rink? Jimmy: Hey, you have any of that spray for my skates? They are kinda sweaty. Mr. Lunt: Aw man. That's disgusting! Jimmy: What? Like your skates don't stink? (Song ends) of transcript Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts